Harry Potter e os talismãs do apocalipse
by Zack Drago Drazets
Summary: Harry inicia seu sétimo ano na escola.Que surpresas estarão vindo?
1. A fuga da casa dos tios

N/A - Eu começei a escrever essa fic a pouco tempo por isso vai demorar para colocar os próximos capítulos, então vamos l

Capitulo I - - A fuga da casa dos tios  
  
Num dia muito frio e nublado, numa rua bem simples chamada Rua dos Alfeneiros, na casa número quatro, um garoto de cabelos pretos desarrumados chamado Harry Potter acaba de acordar de um sonho terrível, e agora sua cicatriz tá ardendo mais que um ferro em brasa. Ele foi tomar café com seu tio Válter, tia Petúnia e seu primo Duda, não era a primeira vez nesse ano que tinha um sonho estranho, então tio Válter falou: Harry me passe logo essas torradas!  
Harry falou:

- Vingardium leviosa.  
Então as torradas foram voando direto para mão de tio Válter

- Você não pode fazer magia fora da escola, agora será expulso. Vociferou tio Válter.

- Posso sim porque agora tenho dezessete anos. Falou Harry numa voz calma.

Seus tios e seu primo saíram da cozinha espumando de raiva enquanto Harry  
ria da cara deles.  
No outro dia Harry não teve nenhum sonho esquisito porém seu primo  
acordou lembrando da noite de dois anos atrás quando foi atacado pelos  
dementadores. Então Harry viu uma coruja de Hogwarts entrando pela janela  
deixando um bilhete em seu colo, era a lista de materiais, parecia que s  
tinha dois livros novos, o Livro padrão de feitiços 7a série e Batalhando  
contra as trevas. Harry não achava jeito de ir para Londres para passar  
no Beco Diagonal para pegar mais dinheiro e comprar seu material. Então  
Harry fez aparecer um novo rabo de porco em Duda para terem de ir para  
Londres, e lá foram eles enquanto os tios levavam Duda para o hospital,  
Harry foi no beco diagonal e comprou tudo que precisava para as aulas.  
Então eles voltaram para casa com mais raiva de Harry ainda mais do que  
estavam antes e o Harry feliz da vida. No dia 29 de Agosto Harry decidiu  
sair de casa então ele arrumou seu malão, empunhou a varinha colocou a  
vassoura no ombro, foi na direção da porta quando tio Válter o pegou pela  
perna. Harry apontou a varinha para ele e disse:

- petrificus totallus!

Então tio Válter ficou petrificado lá segurando o ar. Ele apontou a varinha para a fechadura da porta e falou:

- Alorromora  
E a porta se abriu então ele montou na vassoura desfez o feitiço de  
petrificar e foi para Largo Grimmauld 12, onde mora seu padrinho que  
conseguiu sair daquele véu no ano passado.


	2. A inocência de Seirius

Capítulo II- - A inocência de Sirius 

No dia 4 de Setembro Sirius falou para Harry:

Eu aceitei ir num julgamento e você, Hermione e Rony são as testemunhas.

Tudo bem Sirius! Falou Harry

Então ele e Sirius esperaram algum tempo no ministério antes de Rony e Hermione aparecerem, quando chegaram eles foram direto para o décimo tribunal, quando eles chegaram lá viram Fudge, Percy e Amélia Bones. Amélia falou:

O julgamento de Sirius Black começou! Batendo com o martelo.

Muito bem, senhor Sirius Black você foi acusado de matar Pedro Pettigrew. Falou Fudge

Sim, mas ele na verdade cortou o próprio mindinho para fingir que morreu. Falou Sirius.

Quero uma testemunha sobre isso. Falou Fudge.

Eu chamo Harry Potter! Exclamou Sirius.

Então Harry desceu pela escada do tribunal e conjurou uma poltroninha para si.

Senhor Harry Potter você tem algo a falar a respeito? Perguntou Fudge.

Sim, no meu terceiro ano de Hogwarts eu vi Pettigrew sem o mindinho.

Tem alguma prova disso? Perguntou Fudge.

Sim, a segunda testemunha eu chamo Rony Weasley! Exclamou Sirius.

Rony veio descendo pela escada também e também conjurou uma poltroninha para si.

Sr. Weasley tem alguma prova sobre isso? Perguntou o Fudge.

Sim, no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts eu tinha um rato que não tinha um dedo então no meu terceiro ano eu descobri que na verdade ele era Pedro Pettigrew. Falou Rony

Então Sr. Black você está livre. Falou Amélia

Depois todos saíram e Harry, Sirius, Rony e Hermione foram para casa de Sirius comemorar sua liberdade.


	3. Devolta à Hogwarts

n/a: Desculpa a demora do cap 2 e desse eu prometo que vou demorar menos

Capítulo III - - A volta à Hogwarts

Então finalmente chegou o dia 11 de setembro e agora no profeta diário só falava na liberdade de Sirius, depois de chegar em Londres eles foram direto a estação King Cross entraram no expresso de Hogwarts.

Dentro do expresso de Hogwarts eles encontraram uma cabine vazia no final do trem; depois chegou um cara de mais ou menos 1 metro e 50 centímetros com cabelos crespos e loiros ele falou:

Olá eu sou seu novo professor de DCAT, Willian Mcbryer.

Olá eu sou Harry Potter.

Então você é o famoso Harry Potter. Disse Willian.

Então Draco Malfoy entrou na cabine dizendo:

Sangue-ruim, Weasley a professora Mcgonagall está chamando.

Do que você chamou a Srta. Granger? Perguntou Willian

O que você está fazendo aqui? Perguntou Draco.

Eu sou o novo professor! Exclamou Willian.

Draco saiu envergonhado da cabine seguido por Hermione e Rony que estavam rindo da cara dele.

Depois que eles desembarcaram Harry ouviu uma voz conhecida dizendo:

Alunos do primeiro ano aqui por favor! Dizia Hagrid o gigante.

Oi Hagrid. Disse Harry.

Oi Harry, agora tenho que ir. Disse Hagrid

Harry e os outros alunos foram em direção ao castelo quando chegaram lá foram direto ao salão comunal para ver a seleção das casas e comer o banquete. Então Mcgonall entrou com os novos alunos colocou o chapéu no banquinho e ele começou a cantar:

AQUI EM HOGWARTS EU OS SELECIONAREI TOMARA QUE TENHAM 

**FEITO AMIGOS NO TREM POIS IREI SEPARALOS EU SEI PORÉN QUERO QUE TODAS AS CASAS SE UNAM, MAS EU O QUE POSSO FAZER A ÚNICA COISA QUE ME MANDARAM FAZER, SEPARÁLOS CADA UM PARA SUA CASA.**

Depois a professora Mcgonagall puxou uma lista do bolso e falou:

Kraker, Jane

Lufa-Lufa

Drazets, Zack

Sonserina

Valar, Viviane

Corvinal

Peter, Jhony

Lufa-Lufa

Fenrir, Luin

Grifinória

Lupin, Cury

Grifinória

Paralarli, Lillian

Lufa-Lufa

Então ela levou o banquinho embora e Dumbledore falou:

Bem vindos novos alunos a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, queria dizer que a floresta negra é totalmente proibida a todos que não quiserem morrer e também que no meio do ano 1 aluno de cada casa vai ser selecionado para ser o diretor dessa casa portanto tenham boas notas alunos da sétima série nos seus N.I.E.M.S.

Hermione e Rony levaram os alunos do primeiro ano para o salão comunal da Grifinória e Harry foi atrás deles

A senha? Disse a mulher gorda

Fantasma perambulante! Disse Hermione

E todos os alunos entraram no salão comunal, depois Harry e Rony foram dormir, pois na manhã seguinte eles teriam muitas aulas e Rony tem que treinar para o quadribol.

Capítulo IV - - Batalhando contra as trevas

No dia seguinte Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam à caminho da aula de DCAT quando lembraram de que deixaram o livro de DCAT no dormitório, mas de repente os livros apareceram nas suas mãos, então voltaram pro caminho à sala de aula e chegaram lá.

Olá, alunos meu nome é Willian Mcbryer, vejo que todos vocês tem um exemplar de Batalhando contra as trevas, feito e enfeitiçado por mim. Falou o professor Mcbryer

Professor que tipo de feitiço você usou nos livros? Perguntou Susana Bones.

Um feitiço lembrol ele é anti-esquecimento. Falou o professor

Esse feitiço é bastante usado na escola eu li em HOGWARTS UMA HISTÓRIA. Sussurrou Hermione para Rony e Harry.

A nossa primeira aula será sobre como se defender de dementadores, e isso vai aparecer nos N.I.E.M.S; alguém sabe o nome do feitiço contra eles? Falou o professor

Um monte de alunos levantaram a mão porque tinham participado da AD, o professor pediu para o Harry falar e ele falou:

Expecto patronum.

Muito bem, mas como se usa ele. Quando disse isso o professor estava com uma cara intrigada.

Enquanto lança o feitiço você tem que pensar numa coisa boa. Falou Harry.

Muito bem, como vocês sabem tanto? Perguntou o professor.

A gente viu Harry usando à quatro anos. Mentiu Hermione

Vamos ver as formas dos seus patronos, de vocês três. Falou o professor apontando

para o trio.

Harry lançou primeiro e de sua varinha saiu um cervo, depois da de Hermione saiu um furão e do Rony saiu um dragão pequenino que nem um cachorro.

Parabéns! Exclamou o professor.

De repente todo mundo começou a rir, quando o professor olhou para sua barriga tinha um poltergeist atravessando-a.

Pirraça chega de burrice! Gritou o professor

Você não é o barão sangrento, então porque obedece-lo. Falou Pirraça gargalhando.

Mas mesmo assim Pirraça saiu, com cara de quem acabou de levar um susto, Harry viu isso estranhando.


End file.
